The Weather Princess
by R3B3CC4
Summary: Daphne tells bloom that she has two other sisters who are living on earth in a town and little do they know that they are in grave danger and that they can transform into a fairy. Sorry really bad at summaries.


Blooms sister tells her she has two younger sisters. Can the Guardians and Winx club team up to stop Baltor? Or will it end in pain and suffering.

**The Weather Princess**

**_Heather field_**

Sophia, Elyon, Eric and Daniel were just having a normal day on the beach. They were splashing in the water and playing volley ball with each other, Sophia and Daniel against Elyon and Eric, it took about ten minutes to finish the game. That was until there were explosions in a near by cave. When they at the cave they saw five girls, Caleb and Matt- from school- three witches, an old guy with long hair and a red robe and another witch with long black hair shooting lightning strikes and holding a staff.

As the witches saw Sophia, Daniel, Elyon and Eric enter they grabbed Sophia and Elyon, feeling a vibe of magical energy coming from somewhere. Obviously, when the five girls and Caleb and Matt saw this they rushed straight over to help but were deceived when they landed straight into a trap. "Icy, Darcy can you show these boys out!" The old man said whilst pointing to Daniel and Eric. "Nerissa and Stormy deal with Elyon." Whilst he covered the others in a net of pure blackness he started to walk up to Sophia. "Baltor what should we do with the guardians?" Nerissa asked. "Nerissa call upon Ember and Shagon to dispose of these guardians except the red head." Baltor stated. As Baltor touched Sophia, who was tied up in a rope of pure darkness, he felt energy that he hadn't felt ever since he fought Bloom. He got rid of the ropes but picked Sophia up so that she couldn't go anywhere. "Let go of me you old maniac!" Sophia screamed. Unfortunately, Baltor didn't even loosen his grip on Sophia, but only because she began to glow every color of the rainbow. Because of Baltor's grip on Sophia the net that trapped the guardians, Matt and Caleb had disappeared before Shagon and Ember had got there.

**_Magix_**

In Magix the Winx Club were practicing there powers on Bloom to try and get stronger. "Sonic Wave" Musa cried out as Bloom shot fire arrows her way.

"Autumn breeze"

"Morphix attack"

Both Aisha and Flora shouted together whilst moving there hands in a pattern towards Bloom. Even though bloom could have kept going for longer her legs gave way and she fell to the floor.

_"Bloom you are not the only princess of Domino who is alive. There are two more but who do not know about it. You must find them before the Trix and Baltor do, although I am afraid that he knows who one of them is already. You must go to earth and train your sisters to become more powerful and teach them about their powers. Bloom it is up to you now little sister." "Daphne please how can I find them!" Bloom cried out. "You will know, one has short red hair and the other has long flowing golden hair like the sun, she also has emerald green eyes."_

"Bloom wake up." Stella shouted whilst holding her shoulders. As soon as Bloom's eyes fluttered open Stella pulled in for a hug. "Hurry Bloom, Mrs. Faragonda wants us all in her office immediately!" Stella finally said after letting go of her.

Mrs. Faragonda was standing by the window over looking the school when the Winx entered. "Girls, please sit down. I believe that Baltor is still alive and on earth somewhere." Mrs. Faragonda said. "Find them before Baltor does." Bloom repeated her older sister's words. "Bloom, dear. Who are you talking about?" Mrs. F asked. "I'm really sorry Mrs. Faragonda but Daphne she came and talked to me before" at this everyone gasped, "She said I have two more sisters with Strong powers. She said they were on earth. One looked exactly like me and the other had very short very red hair."

**_Heather field._**

Sophia now recognized who the five girls were; they all went to the same school as her there was Irma, Cornelia, Haylin, Taranee and Will. As Baltor threw Sophia over his shoulder so he could attack as well, she hit her fist against his back and he began to be surrounded by rain. Baltor threw Sophia hard on the ground which was enough to make her unconscious, just then Shagon and Ember came through a portal. "ARHH!" Two screams of pain came from outside then icy and Darcy came back in laughing. "Two dealt with seven to go." They both told Nerissa. Baltor walked over to Sophia lying helpless on the floor kicking her so she would turn over. "Don't you dare touch her Baltor!" Will and Matt said in unison, whilst Caleb ran over picking her up in his arms. "You think pathetic fairies like you can defeat me?" He yelled while Shagon flew after Caleb shooting beams from her eyes. "NO!" Cornelia screamed as one hit him causing Sophia to fly up into the air and land in Shagon's grasp. Suddenly s bright light shone and within seconds six girls were in the cave standing in front of Baltor. "The Winx, Bravo you made it but it's too late." "Let go of sister you scum bag!" Bloom shouted whilst aiming some fire arrows at Shagon. Luckily for Shagon all of the fire arrows missed him, but soon h was flying around on the beach. "Let her go!" Bloom screamed whilst Shagon flew out towards the sea. "You want me to let her go pixie. Then here catch." Shagon threw Sophia about 1000 meters out at sea. "NOOO!" Bloom and Flora made a chase after Sophia but didn't catch her in time so they had to ask Caleb to get her for them. Obviously he did, but not long after did Shagon make another grab for her. Suddenly a blue spinning portal came up in front of Shagon. Not long after did the others follow. Stella melted the boys' ice coffins and freed Elyon.

**_2 hours later_**

Sophia was lying on a bed in the guest room of the silver dragon, Caleb and Matt stood guard making sure nothing came in without them knowing. "Sophia looks so fragile when she's in this state. What did Nerissa actually want with Sophia?" Matt asked Caleb. "First, don't let Will hear you say that and secondly who knows she's just an ordinary girl." Caleb then answered, luckily enough he finished his statement before everyone else came in. "Hey, why did you call Sophia your sister? Don't say that when she wakes up because she was adopted!" Will calmly stated at Bloom. "Maybe because she is and so are you. Look if I know anything it is that you're not safe here." As soon as Bloom said that there was a loud bang from outside. "MAGIX WINX ENCHSNTIX!" and with that the six girls had changed into fairies like before, they had one and two piece clothing on and coals that wrapped around their feet. "GUARDIANS UNITE!" Will shouted and with this there was a flash of color then the others had transformed.

"What, what's happening?" Sophia questioned gazing at the transformed ones whilst sitting up. "Will, I think we have a problem here. Sophia's woken up." Matt whispered. Flying out of the window the Winx saw Shagon and Ember again but unfortunately this time they were with two other people, who were known as the tracker and frost the hunter. The Tracker loosened his chain and aimed it at Bloom, but as Sophia saw this it was impossible to keep her inside so she jumped in the way and got caught herself. As the Tracker pulled Sophia in closer to him the other fairies were keeping Shagon, Ember and Frost busy. At the touch of the Trackers hands Sophia felt a surge of panic go through her, as she put her arms out in front of her there was a flood rushing towards him. In the time it took for the flood to reach the Tracker, Sophia jumped in the air and magically transformed without even knowing. She had pure ice crystal wings made from the air, she wore a dress, which was silver and the lightest baby blue ever, and coals the color of the ocean were wrapping themselves around her foot up to her ankles. "Sophia, you're a fairy. You got your enchantix without even saving someone." Stella exclaimed. "But she did save someone Stella. She saved me from the Tracker." Bloom said staring in amazement at Sophia. "What's happened to me? Who are you people?" Sophia asked never taking her eyes off of Bloom and Stella. Just then Shagon flew up in front of the guardians, Matt, the Winx and Sophia. He made a quick grab for Will but she struck a lightning bolt at him hitting his golden mask. "Fine then if I can't go for the strongest one then maybe I'll have to go with the weakest one. Maybe the one Baltor was so interested in yesterday." Shagon said steadily, looking straight at Sophia.

**CHAPTER 2**

As Shagon got closer to Sophia she felt a surge of panic flood through her body she couldn't believe what she was seeing, let alone move out of the way before someone grabbed her waist. All of the Winx shouted their spells at Shagon.

"Fire Arrows"

"Autumn Breeze"

"Sonic Boom"

"Techno Web"

"Morphix Attack"

"Sun Shower"

Out of the six spells that were shot only four of them did any damage, as the Tracker was trying to get the guardians and Caleb down Sophia had noticed that Ember and Frost had disappeared. "Where have the other two gone?" Sophia asked herself, but not a minute to late either. She saw Ember creeping up on Matt and Caleb but she couldn't see the other one, until. "Shagon, I've got her!" Frost shouted so that everyone turned around to look. The angrier Sophia got the more clouds turned black. "What is going on Bloom?" Musa and Tecna asked at the same time. "Look over there." Stella pointed to a bright light coming from where Sophia had just been standing. "I haven't seen energy like that since the battle in term one when the witches had stolen the dragon flame." Flora sounded really worried now. As the light got brighter it started to snow. "Guys with me now, we're leaving." Shagon shouted as he opened up a blue portal. When they had left (Shagon and his gang) the light seemed less intense and it stopped snowing. "ARGH!" They heard someone scream in pain, when they looked to where the scream had come from they saw Sophia lying down on the floor, her golden hair spread around her body and blood coming from her leg. Since they weren't far away from where Daniel and Eric were they also heard a scream and came rushing over to see what was wrong. "What's happened?" Daniel asked Will until he saw Sophia lying down unconscious in Matt's arms. "What happened to her?" Daniel asked whilst looking at her leg. "Let's take her back to the silver dragon guys." Haylin said whilst walking in that direction.

**_The Silver Dragon_**

"What has happened here Haylin?" Yanlin asked. "Well, Shagon and his buddies attacked us and then there was a bright light. And she fell to the floor with a bleeding leg." Haylin answered her grandma's question with worry in her voice. "Will she be ok?" Bloom asked. "Oh, by the way I am Bloom and these are my friends: Stella, Flora, Tecna, Musa and Aisha." Bloom said whilst pointing at each one individually. When the Winx had finished introducing themselves they heard a groan and looked over to Sophia. "What happened? And why's there a light outside the window?" As Sophia asked this everyone, but the Winx, raced over to the window and saw five boys come in.

"Sky"

"Brandon."

"Helia"

"Timmy"

"Riven"

As the boys came in the Winx raced over to them and gave them a hug. "What happened to her?" Helia and Sky both asked whilst walking over to Sophia. "There was a massive glow when we were battling and then we found Sophia lying down with a bleeding leg. "Who are they?" Sophia asked Matt and Caleb. Sophia was about to get up when Bloom put her hand over her and all of a sudden she felt better. "Thanks." Sophia said to Bloom. "Sophia, I know this is going to sound crazy but you must come with us back to Alfea College with us." Bloom told her. "Hey you guys can come to, but you will have to stay in Red Fountain. If Saladin allows you."


End file.
